von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Feldzug von 1810 - 1811 in Portugal
April. Affaire von Sabugal; Vorfälle in Estremadura. Der Überrest des 6ten und 8ten Corps der französischen Armee unter dem Marschall Ney und dem General Junot, war bis nach Salamanca und Zamora zurückgegangen, um Lebensmittel, Sold und Verstärkungen zu holen. Sie verloren einen ihrer Chefs, den Marschall Ney, welcher durch höhern Befehl nach Paris gerufen ward. Die Affaire von Sabugal am 3ten April, in welcher das ganze Corps des Generals Regnier, mit einem Verluste von 200 Todten und 300 Gefangenen durch die Divisionen der leichten Truppen unter dem Obersten Beckwith geschlagen wurde, vollendete die Reinigung Portugals von französischen Truppen; es blieb nur eine Garnison in Almeida, unter dem Commando des Generals Brenier. Die letzten französischen Colonnen hatten am 4ten den Agueda passirt, und die Stadt Almeida blieb ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Lord Wellington, welcher Ursache hatte zu glauben, daß die französische Armee für's erste nicht im Stande seyn würde, diesem Orte zu Hülfe zu kommen, machte zur Blokade desselben die nöthigen Anstalten und benutzte den gegenwärtigen Stillstand der Operationen im Norden, um sich zur Armee des Marschalls Sir William Beresford zu begeben, indem er dem Generallieutenant Sir Brent Spencer das Commando der Armee an den Grenzen Castiliens übertrug. Zu den ersten Operationen der Armee Sir William Beresfords gehörte eine Affaire der Cavallerie in Lopo de Malto am 24sten März, zwischen dem Brigadier General Long und einem Detaschement Franzosen, unter dem Befehl des Generals Latour-Maubourg, welcher auf der Straße von Campo Major zur Observation stand. Dieß Detaschement wurde zusammengehauen und bis Badajoz unter beständigem Gefecht verfolgt. Es verlor außer dem Obersten Chamorin vom 26sten Regiment, einem ausgezeichneten Offizier, sechs hundert Mann an Todten, Verwundeten und Gefangenen*. Man nahm ihm auch sechs Kanonen, welche aber wegen Mangel an Pferden nicht fortgebracht werden konnten. :* In dem französischen Bericht über dieß Gefecht heißt es: "daß es dem General Latour-Maubourg nicht mehr als ein Schock Todte, ein Hundert Verwundete und ein Dutzend Vermißte gekostet habe." Am 7ten April wurde eine Schwadron des 13ten brittischen Dragoner-Regiments bei Juramenha vom Feinde überfallen, welcher davon 64 zu Gefangenen macht *. :*) Der Moniteur begnügt sich bei dieser Gelegenheit zu sagen, daß der General Latour-Maubourg, welcher das fünfte Corps commandirte, eine Recognoscirung der Vorposten Beresfords unternommen, und der General Veilande dabei 100 Gefangene gemacht habe. Dieser kleine Unfall wurde sehr bald durch eine Affaire gerächt, welche am 16ten zu Los Santos vorfiel, wo nämlich die alliirte Cavallerie auf die französische Cavallerie fiel, eine große Menge derselben tödtete oder verwundete, und hundert Gefangene machte *. : * Diese Affaire wird vom Moniteur ganz mit Stillschweigen übergangen. An demselben Tage, nämlich den 16ten April, wurde Olivenza wieder genommen. Es ergab sich dem Generalmajor Cole auf Discretion, welcher dort 482 Soldaten und Officiere zu Gefangenen machte, unter denen nur 96 Kranke sich befanden *. : * Der Moniteur behauptet, "daß die Garnison von Olivenza sich bei der Annäherung Beresfords zurückgezogen habe, und letzterer dort nur 200 Kranke gefunden hätte." Während der Eroberung von Olivenza trieb der General Beresford die Truppen aus Estremadura, welche Soult noch dahin zurückgelassen hatte. Nach Beendigung dieses Geschäfts begab er sich nach Elvas, um Lord Wellington zu treffen. Beide Generale, von zwei Bataillons der deutschen Legion und zwei Schwadronen portugiesischer Cavallerie escortirt, recognoscirten Badajoz am 22sten April. Drei Bataillons, welche aus der Stadt marschirt waren, scharmutzirten mit dieser Escorte *. : * "Lord Wellington,"''sagt der Moniteur, ''"wollte Badajoz am 22sten recognosciren. Der General Philippon hat mit zwei Bataillons einen Ausfall gemacht und ihn nachdrücklich zurückgeschlagen." Die Operationen der Belagerung dieses Orts sollten ihren Anfang nehmen, aber weil durch das plötzlichen Anschwellen des Guadiana die Brücke fortgerissen wurde, welche Marschall Beresford mit großer Schwierigkeit bei Juramenha zu Stande gebracht hatte, und dieser Fluß nirgends mehr zu durchwaten war, so befahl Lord Wellington dem General Beresford, die Belagerung bis zur Wiedererbauung der Brücke auszusetzen, jedoch Badajoz so enge als möglich zu blokiren. In dieser Zwischenzeit war Soult nach Seville gegangen, um zur Besänftigung der Erbitterung und zur Abstellung der Unordnung, welche wegen der Bataille von Barrosa unter den französischen Generalen der drey Corps der Süd-Armee herrschte, einen Versuch zu machen. Der Marschall Mortier verließ die Armee, ging nach Madrid und von da weiter nach Paris, nachdem er das Commando des 5ten Corps dem General Latour-Maubourg überlassen hatte. Kleine Corps spanischer Truppen unter der Anführung des thätigen Ballasteros und der Generale Zayas und Lardizabal, hatten mehrere Gefechte mit den französischen Detaschements gehabt, welche die Grafschaft Niebla occupirten; aber die geringen Vortheile, welche sie von Zeit zu Zeit errangen, wurden durch die ernsthaften Schlappen, welche ihnen oft angehängt wurden, mehr als aufgewogen. Der General Blake, ein Mitglied des Conseils der Regentschaft von Spanien, entschloß sich, aus Cadix, an der Spitze von 8000 Mann, welche aus der Garnison gezogen waren, abzugehen, und landete mit dieser Macht zu Ayamonte, um sich mit der Armee des Marschalls Beresford zu vereinigen, welche damals in der Stellung in Estremadura sich befand, die vom Lord Wellington ihr angewiesen war. Der General-Lieutenant Sir Brent Spencer, welcher an den Grenzen Castiliens geblieben war, und den Auftrag hatte, die Blokade von Almeida zu leiten und die Bewegungen Massena's zu beobachten, zeigte unterdessen dem Lord Wellington an, daß der Feind seine Truppen am Agueda zusammenzöge, und eine beträchtliche Macht in Ciudad-Rodrigo versammelt sey. Lord Wellington hatte immer die Absicht gehabt, zu seiner Armee im Norden gegen das Ende des Aprils zurückzukehren. Diese Nachricht beschleunigte seine Abreise nur um zwei Tage. Massena, welcher von der Abreise des Lords Wellington nach dem südlichen Theile unterrichtet war, entschloß sich, einen großen und ernsthaften Versuch zu machen, und hinter das Observations-Corps der Alliirten, welches zwischen dem Agueda und Coa stand, einzudringen und Almeida zu entsetzen. Es war ihm freilich nicht mehr möglich, an einer Eroberung Portugals zu denken, aber er glaubte es sich selbst und seinem Kaiser schuldig zu seyn, durch eine glücklich ausgeführte Operation die Ehre seiner Waffen rächen zu müssen. Allein auch dießmal erreichte er seine Absicht nicht, da an den beiden Tagen, dem 3ten und 5ten Mai, zwei der rühmlichsten Schlachten durchfochten wurden, welche die militärische Laufbahn des Lords Wellington schmücken. Mai. Schlachten von Fuentes de Onor. Als Massena Lord Wellington noch vor Badajoz glaubte, war dieser schon der Armee wiedergegeben, welche von ihm immer auf dem Wege des Ruhms geführt worden war. Seine Ankunft im Hauptquartier am Abend vor der Schlacht wurde von den Generalen, die ihn als ihr Muster bewunderten, von den Officieren, die ihn als ihren Freund betrachteten, und von den Soldaten, die ihn als ihren Vater liebten, als ein Unterpfand und als Vorläufer des Sieges angesehen, und diese Ahndung blieb nicht unerfüllt. Das Ganze der französischen Armee, nämlich alles, was vom 2ten, 6ten und 8ten Corps übrig geblieben war, nebst dem Theile des 9ten Corps, welcher noch nicht mit den drei übrigen incorporirt worden, ferner die ganze Cavallerie, welche man in den Provinzen von Castilien und Leon auftreiben konnte, und 900 Mann von der kaiserlichen Garde, nebst 1500 Mann Cavallerie, welche in Spanien zurückgeblieben waren, als Massena in Portugal einfiel, passirte den Agueda und rückte gegen Almeida vor. Es bestand aus mehr als 45,000 Mann, welche von Begierde sich zu rächen brannten. Die alliirte Armee zählte höchstens 35,000 Mann, von denen 5000 mit der Blokade von Almeida beschäftigt waren. Bei der Untersuchung des Terrains sah Lord Wellington auf den ersten Blick, daß Fuentes de Onor der Punct seyn würde, gegen welche der Hauptangriff des Feindes sich richten würde. Der brittische General wandte daher seine vorzügliche Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen Punct. Am 3ten Mai Nachmittags wurde dieß Dorf wie man es vermuthet hatte, durch zwei ganze Corps, nämlich durch das 6te und 8te, und durch die Cavallerie angegriffen. Es waren damals in dem Dorfe fünf Bataillons leichter brittischer und deutscher Infanterie, welche sich mit der größten Tapferkeit vertheidigten und dort behaupteten *. Da indessen ein Theil des Dorfes für einige Augenblicke von den Franzosen besetzt worden war, so schickte Lord Wellington drei neue Regimenter, nämlich das 71ste, 79ste und 24ste nach einander dahin. Der Oberstlieutenant Cadogan griff den Feind an der Spitze des 71sten Regiments mit dem Bajonette an, und trieb ihn ganz aus dem Dorfe. Die Nacht machte dem Kampfe ein Ende. Die englischen Truppen behaupteten sich in allen ihren Posten. : :Und das dritte Linienbataillon der deutschen Legion, vom Major Aly. Der französische General selbst läßt, in seinem Berichte über diese Affaire, dem Scharfblicke und der Beurtheilungskraft des Lords Wellington Gerechtigkeit widerfahren. "Der englische General," so schreibt jener, "als er einen Theil seiner Linie durch die Besetzung dieses wichtigen Postens coupirt sah, warf unaufhörlich neue Truppen hinein und bemächtigte sich desselben." Der vierte Mai wurde größtentheils mit Recognoscirungen auf beiden Seiten zugebracht. Massena ließ das Corps des Generals Junot von Alameda am linken Flügel der Position aufmarschiren, welche vom 6ten Corps vor Fuentes de Onor occupirt war. Lord Wellington machte Bewegungen, welche denen des Feindes entsprachen, und besetzte alle Pässe und alle zugänglichen Puncten seiner Linie mit Truppen. Der Tag verlief unter Märschen und Contremärschen, und unter Dispositionen zum Angriff und zur Vertheidigung für den folgenden Morgen. Frühe um 5 Uhr wurde der Kampf schon erneuert. Es war eine ununterbrochene Folge von Angriffen und Manövern, bei welchen man auf beiden Seiten eben so viel Kunst als Tapferkeit offenbarte. Die französische Cavallerie unter dem General Montbrun war beständig engagirt. In einem ihrer Angriffe verlor sie den Obersten La Motte vom 13ten Chasseurs-Regiment, welcher nebst vielen seiner Leute zum Gefangenen gemacht ward. In einem andern wurde sie durch das Regiment "Chasseurs Britanniques *" zurückgetrieben. Bei einer dritten Gelegenheit wurde sie durch ein Detaschement der leichten Infanterie des Herzogs von Braunschweig zum Weichen gebracht. Das Hauptcorps der französischen Cavallerie wurde durch das Feuer von Generalmajor Houstouns Division beständig in Respect erhalten. : * Ein fremdes Corps, seit 18 Jahren in brittischen Solde, welche sich bei jeder Gelegenheit ausgezeichnet hat. Der Hauptangriff des Feindes war indessen abermals gegen das Dorf und die Position von Fuentes de Onor gerichtet. Man konnte mit Wahrheit sagen, daß der Name dieses Dorfes allein die Streitenden anfeuerte, denn die Schlacht, welche hier geliefert wurde, glich mehr einem Turnier, wo es nicht um wirkliche Vortheile, sondern bloß um den Ruhm des Tages zu thun ist. Der einzige Vortheil, welche im Falle eines Sieges von Massena erwartet werden konnte, war das Entkommen der Garnison von Almeida, und eine günstige Gelegenheit, vor der Armee und der französischen Nation proclamiren zu dürfen, daß die englische Armee geschlagen worden sey. Die brittische Armee aber brannte von Begierde, die Lorbeeren unversehrt zu erhalten, welche in diesem Feldzuge von derselben gesammelt waren. Dieß Dorf blieb daher den ganzen Tag hindurch ein Schauplatz des Blutvergießens. Es wurde, wie am 3ten, mehrere Male genommen und wieder verloren, denn die französischen Truppen konnten sich nie länger als einige Augenblicke in demselben behaupten. Lord Wellington ließ immer neue Verstärkungen dahin kommen, welche den Feind schnell hinaustrieben. Diese Bewegungen beschreibt indessen der französische General in seinem Berichte mit folgenden Worten: "das Corps des rechten Flügels der englischen Armee flüchtete sich zerstreut gegen das Centrum, wo es sich hinter den englischen Regimentern, die in aller Eile vom linken Flügel kamen, wieder vereinigen konnte." Es ist aber nicht abzuläugnen, daß der französische General an einem andern Orte die Geschicklichkeit, welche sein Gegner während dieses Tages offenbarte, eingesteht. Er bemerkt nämlich: "daß die Dörfer Fuentes de Onor und Villa Formosa in zwei sehr felsigten und nur mit sehr großer Schwierigkeit zugänglichen Ravinen lägen; daß Lord Wellington dieselbe mit Scharfschützen gefüllt, die Seiten mit vieler Artillerie besetzt und die Spitze der Bergfläche durch drei große Carrees occupirt habe." An einer andern Stelle des Berichts prätendirt Massena, "daß seine Cavallerie in diese drei großen Carrees eingedrungen sey, aber der Feind Zeit gehabt habe, die Spitze der Bergfläche durch verschiedene Linien englischer Infanterie und durch eine zahlreiche Artillerie zu besetzen, noch ehe seine Infanterie nachkommen konnte; daß der Feind neue Truppen in Fuentes de Onor geworfen, und daß er auch Villa Formosa auf seinem rechten Flügel verstärkt habe. Die Divisionen Ferey und Claparede, so sagt er dann, griffen Fuentes de Onor mit Nachdruck an, und jagten den Feind mehrere Male hinaus, aber sobald sie an die Spitze des Dorfes kamen, wurden sie durch die Artillerie niedergedonnert. Die Engländer hörten nicht auf, beträchtliche Verstärkungen ihrer besten Truppen in das Dorf zu werfen, und es von den Felsen her anzugreifen, welche sich auf der rechten Flanke desselben befanden. Einen Augenblick nachher wagt er es zu sagen, daß er den ganzen englischen rechten Flügel geworfen und geschlagen und mehr als eine Lieue Terrain demselben abgewonnen habe; aber er gesteht in demselben Paragraphe, daß Lord Wellington in der Nacht nach der Bataille sich damit beschäftigt habe, die Spitze der Bergfläche stark zu verschanzen, daß er zu gleicher Zeit in den Ravinen und hinter den Felsen mehrere Werke mit Faschinen und Erde angelegt, und die Höhen der Dörfer Fuentes de Onor und Villa Formosa barricadirt, und so alle Resourcen der Befestigungskunst aufgeboten habe, um sich gegen einen so lebhaften Angriff zu vertheidigen. Wenn die französische Armee nun aber mehr als eine Lieue auf dem rechten Flügel der englischen Armee an Terrain gewonnen hatte, wie kam es, daß Fuentes de Onor, das große Kampfziel, nicht schon längst tournirt und genommen war? In der That, wenn man, außer diesem in die Augen fallenden Widerspruch, noch von Seiten des Feindes eines weitern Geständnisses über den vollkommenen Triumph der alliirten Armee in dieser merkwürdigen Schlacht bedürfte, man wird er in dem Paragraph finden, welcher gleich auf diesen Bericht folgt. Massena sagt darin: "um die Vortheile dieses Tages zu benutzen, ist es meine Absicht, mich Almeida zu nähern." Aber; -- wie hat er sich Almeida genähert? Nachdem er drei ganze Tage darüber berathschlagt hatte, wie er sich diesem Orte nähern könne, zog er mit allen seinen Truppen am 9ten Abends ab, ging über den Azava zurück; deckte seinen Rückzug durch seine zahlreiche Cavallerie. Am 10ten passirte er den Agueda und überließ so Almeida seinem Schicksale, während das zweite Corps über die Brücke von Barba del Puerco retirirte. Die Armee von Portugal zerstreute sich nun zum zweiten Mal in Cantonnements über Castilien und Leon. Die Todten, welche sie bloß in dem Dorfe Fuentes de Onor zurückgelassen hatte, beliefen sich auf 600, und wurden von der brittischen Armee begraben. Man schätzte ihren Verlust an den beiden Tagen auf 8000 Mann hors de combat. Mehr als 2000 Mann waren getödtet; 5 Generale und 3000 Mann wurden verwundet nach Salamanca gebracht. Der Verlust der alliirten Armee dagegen betrug 225 Todte, 1100 Verwundete und 300 Gefangene. Der Antheil des Verlusts der Portugiesen in dieser Liste belief sich auf 278 Mann; ein Beweis, mit welcher Tapferkeit sie kämpften. Der spanischen General Don Julien Sanches, welcher ein kleines Corps Guerrillas in Castilien commandirte, hat zu dem glücklichen Ausgange der Schlacht durch die Behauptung von Nave d'Aver auf der äußersten Spitze des rechten Flügels der alliirten Armee, welchen Posten Lord Wellington ihm anvertraut hatte, und durch das Vorschicken seiner Detaschements bis nach Ciudad-Rodrigo während der Affaire, gleichfalls beigetragen. Auf dem Rückzuge der Franzosen tödtete er eine große Menge derselben, besonders von den Mamelucken. Dieser Sieg war um so rühmlicher, weil Massena's Armee aus 40,000 Mann Infanterie und 5000 Mann Cavallerie bestand; auch seine Truppen ungefähr einen Monat Zeit gehabt hatten, sich auszuruhen und sich nach ihrer Räumung Portugals wieder zu organisiren; überdem waren sie der angreifende Theil, und hatten nicht mehr als 28,000 Mann Infanterie und 2000 Mann Cavallerie gegen sich. Außer dieser numerischen Überlegenheit war es ihnen noch besonders günstig, daß es in der alliirten Armee an Fourage fehlte, daß die Cavallerie durch die Fatiguen während der Verfolgung sehr gelitten hatte, und die Armee durch Abschickung einer Brigade, zur Verstärkung des Marschalls Beresford in Estremadura, noch mehr geschwächt worden war. Diese Rücksichten waren es, welche Lord Wellington abhielten, nun auf seiner Seite den Angriff zu machen. er hätte zu diesem Zwecke alle seine Truppen zusammenziehen müssen, und wenn der Vortheil nur einigermaßen zweifelhaft geblieben wäre, so konnte Massena das Zusammenziehen aller alliirten Truppen auf einen Punct benutzen, um Verstärkungen in Almeida zu werfen. Aus dem bisher gesagten erhellet indessen deutlich genug, daß Lord Wellington, ob er gleich erst am Abend vor der ersten Affaire bei seiner Armee ankam, alle möglichen Bewegungen des Feindes nicht bloß vorhergesehen, sondern sich auch gegen dieselben gesichert hatte. Es erhellet, daß er in einem Augenblick alle Unordnungen zu treffen vermochte, um den Haupt-Angriffspunct befestigen und augenblicklich mit Verstärkungen versehen zu können. In der That, der Feind mochte immerhin alle seine Hülfsmittel gebrauchen, alle seine Macht anwenden, alle seine militärischen Talente und seine ganze physische Kraft ins Spiel bringen, er fand überall das Genie des Lords Wellington und unüberwindliche Hindernisse gegen sich. Es war ein Wettstreit der Geschicklichkeit und militärischer Talente, ein Ringen um Positionen und Manöuvers, in welchem Massena noch ein Mal unterliegen mußte. Ein einziger Umstand gereicht jedoch dieser Armee zur Ehre. Dieß war ein Schritt der Verzweifelung, welcher von dem in Almeida commandirenden General unternommen wurde. Der General Brenier, als alle Hoffnung eines Entsatzes verloren war, entschloß sich nämlich am 11ten, Almeida in de Nacht zu räumen, und unter dem Schutze der nächtlichen Dunkelheit und des Stillschweigens in einer zusammengedrängten Colonne einen Weg durch die verschiedenen englischen Truppencorps zu suchen, welche diesen Platz umringt hielten. Es gelang ihm bis zu einem gewissen Punkte; er erreichte das Corps Regniers, aber er verlor vor seiner Vereinigung mit demselben ein Drittheil seiner Garnison. Er verdankt sein Entkommen dem Mißverständnisse, durch welches der Weg nach der Brücke von Barda del Puerco vom 4ten Regiment verfehlt wurde; übrigens ließ man diesem entschlossenen und mit Nachdruck ausgeführten coup de main auch von Seiten der Feinde des französischen Generals Gerechtigkeit widerfahren. Massena, aller Hoffnung beraubt, etwas gegen Portugal ausführen zu können, reiste noch in demselbigen Monat mit einer Escorte von 2000 Mann, mit welcher er nicht ohne Schwierigkeit durch Spanien kam, nach Paris ab. Ihm folgten sehr bald Junot, Loison und mehrere andere Chefs der Armee von Portugal. Ein anderer Reichs-Marschall, Marmont, wurde von den Illyrischen Provinzen nach den Lusitanischen Provinzen verschickt, um dort das Ober-Commando der Armee zu übernehmen, welcher man, um der politischen Decenz willen, noch den Titel einer Armee von Portugal zu geben für gut fand. Indessen war der nördliche Theil der Halbinsel dem südlichen, und der Herzog von Ragusa dem Herzoge von Dalmatien untergeordnet. Schlacht bei Albuera. Der Herzog von Dalmatien, Marschall Soult, setzte sich am 10ten Mai, das heißt, an demselben Tage, an welchem sich die Franzosen aus dem nördlichen Theile von Portugal zurückgezogen, von Seville nach Badajoz in Marsch. Am 13ten vereinigte er sich bei Zafra mit der Cavallerie unter Latour-Maubourg, welcher dem Marschall Mortier im Commando des 5. Corps gefolgt war. Seine Armee, welche mit einer außerordentlichen Schnelligkeit marschirte, war am 16. Mai Morgens schon bei dem kleinen Fluße Albuera angekommen, und zählte 28,000 Mann, worunter sich viele Cavallerie befand. Die alliirte Armee unter dem Befehle des Marschalls Beresford, bestand aus brittischen, portugiesischen und spanischen Truppen. Die letzteren waren theils von dem kleinen Corps Castanos, dessen Cavallerie unter dem Commando des Grafen de Penne Villamur stand; theils vom Corps des Generals Ballasteros, und theils vom Corps des Generals Blake, welcher erst in der Nacht vom 15ten zum 16ten eintraf, zusammengesetzt. Alle diese vereinigten Truppen beliefen sich auf ungefähr 25,000 Mann, wovon 8000 Engländer, 7000 Portugiesen und 10,000 Spanier waren. Der Zweck des Vordringens der französischen Armee war, Badajoz zu Hülfe zu kommen, welches seit dem 3ten, sobald nämlich das Abnehmen des Wassers im Guadina den Transport der Munition und Artillerie erlaubte, völlig eingeschlossen war. Der schnelle Marsch des Marschalls Soult und seine in die Augen leuchtende Absicht zur Lieferung einer allgemeinen Feld-Schlacht, erlaubten dem General Beresford die Theilung seiner Truppen nicht. Er gab daher augenblicklich den Befehl zum Aufhören aller Operationen gegen Badajoz, und ließ die Kanonen und Munition, welche er zur Belagerung hatte herbringen lassen, nach Elvas zurückfahren. Auf diese Weise wurden alle seine Truppen am 16. völlig vereinigt, um den Angriff der französischen Armee zu erwarten. Doch erst am Morgen des Tages der Schlacht, stieß das Corps des Generals Blake und die Division des Generals Cole, welche zur Bedeckung des Transports der schweren Artillerie und Munition bei Badajoz zurückgeblieben war, zu ihm. Der Angriff fing um 9 Uhr Morgens an. Die Spanier waren auf einer Höhe am rechten Flügel placirt: ihnen zur Linken stand die englische Division unter General Stuart und die portugiesische Division des Generals Hamilton. Die Franzosen machten eine Demonstration gegen den linken Flügel der alliirten Angriffs, um mit ihrem Hauptcorps und ihrer vorzüglichsten Macht gegen die Stellung vorzuziehen, welche die Spanier auf dem rechten Flügel occupirten. Die spanischen Truppen widerstanden diesem concentrirten Angriffe mit Unerschrockenheit, wurden aber zuletzt gezwungen für einen Augenblick zu weichen, und mußten die von ihnen besetzten Höhen verlassen. Doch, was zum unsterblichen Ruhme dieser Truppen dient, sie sammelten sich an den Fuße derselben wieder, kehrten zum Angriffe des Feindes zurück, und hielten ihn durch ihr Feuer in Respect, bis die englischen und portugiesischen Brigaden und die Reserve ihnen zu Hülfe kamen. Der Sieg wurde mit einer beispiellosen Hartnäckigkeit streitig gemacht. Der Feind, überlegen an Artillerie und Cavallerie, wiederholte seine Angriffe mit diesen beiden Waffen. Eine englische Brigade von drei Regimentern, unter dem Oberstlieutenant Colborne, griff mit dem Bajonett an, aber durch einen Überfall eines Regiments polnischer Lanzenträger, welche bei einem heftigen Gewitterregen nicht zeitig genug gesehen und entdeckt werden konnten, verlor sie beträchtlich, ohne jedoch einen Zollbreit zu weichen. Die Brigade des Generals Cole war unterdessen den Franzosen auf die linke Flanke gekommen, und da sie in Vereinigung mit den übrigen Truppen einen gemeinschaftlichen Angriff machte, so gelang es, den Feind von dieser die ganze brittische Linie commandirenden Höhe zu treiben. In demselben Augenblick, in welchem er genöthigt wurde, zu weichen, wurden seine Linien zu gleicher Zeit gebrochen und unter fürchterlichem Gemetzel über den Haufen geworfen. Niemals fand man auf einer so kleinen Strecke so viele Opfer des Krieges auf einander gehäuft, als auf der andern Seite dieser Anhöhe. Die Franzosen ließen dort 1000 Verwundete in den Händen der alliirten Armee zurück. Die Schlacht, welche Morgens um 9 Uhr angefangen hatte, dauerte ununterbrochen bis um 2 Uhr Nachmittags fort. Man kämpfte auf beiden Seiten mit einer Erbitterung ohne Gleichen. Jeder that seine Pflicht. Spanier, Engländer, Portugiesen, agirten mit der vollkommensten Harmonie, schienen unter einander zu wetteifern, wer sich am meisten Ehre an diesem Tage erwerben könne, und trugen alle einen gleichen Antheil davon. Viele Beispiele des Heroismus bezeichneten diese Schlacht. Der commandirende General Beresford kämpfte, Mann gegen Mann, mit einem feindlichen Reiter und schlug ihn zu seinen Füßen nieder. Die Kleidung des Generals Blake ward von Kugeln durchlöchert. Der General-Major Hougthon, vormals Aide de Camp des Marquis Wellesley und sein Busenfreund, wie der Freund seines Bruders des Lord Wellington, wurde getödtet, als er seine Brigade zum Angriffe führte und dieselbe durch seinen Zuruf anfeuerte. Ein Bataillon des 3. englischen Infanterieregiments ließ sich lieber ganz niederhauen als daß es seinen Posten verlassen sollte. Junge Offiziere opferten sich dem Tode, um ihre Fahnen zu retten. Der Verlust der Engländer und Portugiesen an Todten, Verwundeten und Gefangenen belief sich auf 4300 Mann, worunter 220 Offiziere waren. Der Antheil der Portugiesen an diesem Verlust war 388 Mann. Der Verlust der Franzosen betrug wenigstens 9000 Mann. Vergebens suchte ihr General in einem Berichte an seinen Herrn denselben auf 2800 Mann herabzusetzen; außer 3000 Todten und 1000 Verwundeten, welche auf dem Schlachtfelde zurückblieben, erwähnt der Divisions-General Gazan, in einem drei Tage nach der Schlacht an seinen Chef geschriebenen Briefe, welche aufgefangen ward, "daß die Colonne von Verwundeten, welche er nach Seville zu führen den Auftrag erhalten habe, mehr als 4000 Mann zähle, und nur fünf Wundärzte für dieselben vorhanden wären." Die Hitze und der Mangel an Sorgfalt verursachte den Tod vieler Verwundeten. Die beiden französischen Generäle Pepin und Werle blieben; drei andere Generäle nämlich Gazan, Maransin und Brayer wurden verwundet. Fünf französische Obersten kamen ums Leben. Die Alliirten verloren nur den General-Major Hougthon und zwei Oberstlieutenants unter den Todten; unter den Verwundeten waren indessen zwei Generäle und sechs Oberstlieutenants. Die Franzosen hatten an Infanterie etwas weniger; aber dieser Nachtheil wurde durch ihre Überlegenenheit an Cavallerie und Artillerie mehr als aufgewogen. Nur die große Standhaftigkeit und Unerschrockenheit der alliirten Truppen konnte durch die wiederholten Angriffe der Ersten und das unaufhörliche Feuern der Letztern nicht erschüttert werden. Der Marschall Soult zog sich an dem Tage der Schlacht in die Position zurück, welche er am Abend vorher hatte: Dieß nennt er in seinem Berichte "das Schlachtfeld behaupten" in welchem er zu gleicher Zeit zugibt, "daß er 300 Verwundete in den Gliedern des Feindes zurückgelassen habe." Am 17. fing er seinen Rückzug nach Llerena an; nämlich 20 Lieues südwärts vom Schlachtfelde; er nennt diesen Rückmarsch "Eine Bewegung gegen die Flanke." Er bemüht sich, diese Bewegung zu rechtfertigen, indem er schreibt "er habe sie nur gemacht, um den Marsch des Generals Gazan mit den Verwundeten und den englischen und spanischen Gefangenen und deren Verwundeten nach Seville zu bedecken. Er setzt dann hinzu, daß er nachher manövriren werde, um sich mit andern Truppen zu vereinigen, und die Niederlage des Feindes zu vollenden." Dieß war indessen nicht dasjenige, was er seinen Truppen in der Proclamation versprochen hatte, die er an dieselben vor seinem Abmarsche aus Seville erließ. Dieß war es nicht, was er ihnen ankündigte, als er auf dem Marsche über den glücklichen Erfolg, der ohne allen Zweifel ihrer warte, sie harangirte. Er hatte ihren Triumph vorausgesagt. Die englische Armee sollte ganz zerstreut werden. Badajoz sollte gerettet seyn. Aber statt aller dieser schönen Sachen, war er genöthigt, einen ganzen Monat lang zu manövriren, um diese Niederlage zu vollenden. * : * Mit Vergnügen übersetzen wir die Äußerungen des Generals Castanos, in seiner Depesche an das Conseil der Regentschaft: : "Da ich, sagt er, diese fürchterliche Schlacht in der nähe betrachtet habe, so ist es meine Absicht nicht, die Verdienste eines jeden Individuums auszuzeichnen, denn alle, Generale, Offiziere und Soldaten, haben sich an Tapferkeit und Festigkeit selbst übertroffen. Sie haben ein kaltes Blut und zu gleicher Zeit ein Feuer gezeigt, welches einen allgemeinen Enthusiasmus erweckte. Die Ordnung, Genauigkeit und Schnelligkeit der Bewegungen bei einem tiefen Stillschweigen, welches bei ähnlichen Gelegenheiten nicht sehr gewöhnlich ist, waren die Gegenstände der allgemeinen Bewunderung. Die einzige Begierde zu kämpfen und zu siegen, wie groß auch die Gefahr seyn möchte, beseelte sie. Die Generale der Brigaden, ohne darauf zu warten, bis das Ganze ihrer Division engagirt war, kämpften schon Mann gegen Mann mit den vordersten feindlichen Truppen. Es war keiner, der nicht an seinem Posten gewesen wäre, und jeder war entschlossen ihn mit der Tapferkeit zu behaupten, welche der Triumph eines militärischen Charakters ist." Der Herrscher Frankreichs täuschte sich indessen nicht. Man verkannte zu Paris nicht, daß die beiden großen Operationen, deren gleichzeitige Unternehmung vorgeschrieben worden, gescheitert waren; daß weder Almeida noch Badajoz besetzt worden; daß England in seinem Innern zwei Generale gefunden habe, die nicht bloß nicht anstanden, sich mit den beiden ersten Marschälle des französischen Reichs zu messen, sondern sie selbst mit geringerer Macht geschlagen hatten; und endlich daß Wellington Mittel gefunden hatte, aus seiner Handvoll Leute zwei Armeen zu bilden, welche auf ihrer Seite die beiden berühmtesten und zahlreichsten Corps der französischen Armee ins Herz von Spanien zurückzutreiben wußten. Der Kriegsplan in Spanien wurde nun völlig umgeändert, und nach der großen, von Napoleon angenommenen und oft angewandten, militärischen Maxime entworfen, der zufolge man alle secondaire Zwecke für ein Hauptziel aufopfert, und eine große Unternehmung macht, durch dessen glückliche Ausführung alle geringeren Nebenpuncte mit erreicht werden. Man glaubte, durch einen schnellen und combinirten Marsch aller disposablen Truppen der französischen Armee unter Soult, nicht bloß die Aufhebung der Belagerung von Badajoz zu bewirken, sondern auch eine allgemeine Feldschlacht herbeizuführen, die durch Vernichtung der alliirten Armee das Schicksal der Halbinsel entscheiden werde. Die Befehle wurden dem zufolge gegeben. Junius. Der Marschall Marmont setzte sich am 1. Junius mit 25,000 Mann nach den Tagus in Marsch. Er traf am 17. Abends zu Merida ein. Er war so weit entfernt die Armee des Marschalls Soult als siegreich zu betrachten, daß er in seinem Briefe an Marschall Berthier während seines Marsches, seinen Bericht mit einer Angabe der gemachten Anstrengungen anfängt, um die Armee in Stand zu setzen, damit sie ins Feld gehen und manövriren könne, "um der Südarmee zu Hülfe zu kommen;" aber, man eilte keiner siegreichen Armee zu Hülfe. Die Truppen der Südarmee wurden überdem durch einen Theil der Garnison von Madrid, durch einen Theil dessen, was man die Armee des Centrums nannte, und durch die Bataillons vom 9ten Corps verstärkt, welche während und seit dem Feldzuge in Portugal unter dem Befehl des Generals Drouet standen, und zur Armee von Andalusien gehörten; * auch stieß ein Theil von Victors Corps, welches die Blokade von Cadix bildete, und einige Regimenter, welche vom 4ten, durch Sebastiani commandirten Corps gezogen waren, zu derselben. : * Diese Bataillons gingen am 15ten Mai von Salamanca ab, passirten durch Madrid und Cordova, um zu Soult zu stoßen und betrugen 12,000 Mann. Man hatte auch drei Regimenter von dem Ufer des Ebro und selbst die Garnison von Catalayud marschiren lassen, und nicht mehr als 400 Mann Garnison in Salamanca, Benevento und Toro zurückgelassen; so dringend war der Befehl und so groß das Bedürfniß einer Unterstützung für den siegreichen General. Durch die Vereinigung aller dieser Truppen, welche vom 12ten Junius bis zum 19ten, zwischen Merida und Badajoz Statt fand, wurde ein Ganzes von 65,000 gebildet. Lord Wellington, welcher vom Marschall Beresford die Nachricht erhalten hatte, daß Soult zur Unterstützung der Festung Badajoz im Anmarsch sey, war schon am 16ten Mai, an demselben Tage, an welchem die Schlacht bei Albuera geliefert wurde, von der Grenze Castiliens abgereist. Er kam nach Elvas mit eben der Geschwindigkeit, mit welcher er einige Tage vorher von Elvas nach Fuentes de Onor gereist war, um Massena zu schlagen. Aber Soult war für dießmal in seinen Operationen schneller gewesen, als sein Waffenbruder. Die Ehre des Siegs fiel daher dem Lieutenant des Lords Wellington rühmlich zu. Sobald letzterer indessen selbst bei der Südarmee angekommen war, ließ er Badajoz unverzüglich berennen. Die Munition und das Belagerungsgeschütz wurden aufs neue dahin gebracht, um am 29sten Mai die Laufgräben geöffnet. Da die Verstärkungen, welche Lord Wellington von der Nordarmee hatte kommen lassen, lange vor den Verstärkungen Soults eingetroffen, und durch diese so wohl berechnete Operation, wie durch den geschwinden Marsch, dem Feinde vierzehn Tage abgewonnen waren, so glaubte Lord Wellington, daß diese Zwischenzeit hinlänglich seyn würde, um sich dieses wichtigen Orts zu bemeistern. Er wurde indessen unglücklicherweise in Rücksicht der Mittel betrogen, welche er dazu bestimmt hatte. Durch zweimaliges fruchtloses Sturmlaufen gegen das Fort St. Christoval am 5ten und 9ten May, wurde man überzeugt, daß es wenigstens noch einer Woche bedürfe, um dasselbe zu erobern; aber es fehlte an Zeit, um die dazu nöthigen Arbeiten zu vollenden. Die feindliche Armee rückte mit einer so großen Überlegenheit * vor, daß zur Aufhebung der Belagerung Befehl gegeben wurde. Man verwandelte sie augenblicklich in eine Blokade. : * Die feindliche Armee, wie dieß schon erwähnt ist, betrug 65,000 Mann, worunter 7000 Mann Cavallerie war. Die Stärke der alliirten Armee war in allem nicht mehr als 50,000 Mann, worunter 3500 Mann Cavallerie sich befanden. Und in dieser Anzahl waren 29,000 Engländer. Der erste Sturm kostete der alliirten Armee 160 Mann an Todten, Verwundeten und Gefangenen. Der zweite kostete 485 Mann. Dieser Verlust ist übertrieben und in den Berichten und den Proclamationen der französischen Generale bis zu 3000 erhöht worden. -- Es wurden niemals so viel Leute bei der Belagerung dieses Platzes gebraucht. Am 17ten wurden die Blokade von Badajoz aufgehoben, und an demselben Tage passirte die Armee den Guadiana wieder, ohne nur den geringsten Verlust zu leiden, obgleich der Moniteur in seinen Bulletins zu sagen wagt, daß man dem Feinde einen Theil des Belagerungs-Geschützes genommen habe. Lord Wellington ging wieder über die Grenze von Portugal und stellte nicht seine Armee in eine verschanzte Position, welche nicht weniger unüberwindlich war, als die von Torres Vedras. Sein rechter Flügel lehnte sich an die Citadelle von Elvas und sein linker dehnte sich bis nach Portalegre. In dieser Position vereinigten sich zwei Divisionen seiner Truppen mit ihm, welche er unter Generallieutenant Sir Brent Spencer an der Grenze von Castilien zurückgelassen hatte. Nachdem Lord Wellington so seine Stellung verändert hatte *, wurde keine Diversion vernachlässigt, welche der gemeinschaftlichen Sache vortheilhaft seyn konnte, seit dem 20sten Junius ist General Blake mit dem Corps abgegangen, welches er von Cadix gebracht hatte, um sich ins südliche Spanien zu begeben, und die Aufmerksamkeit wie die Macht des Feindes zu theilen. : * Lord Wellington machte diese Bewegung, um sich einer Position zu versichern, in welcher er den Feind mit größern Vortheilen bekämpfen könnte, als am Albuera, wo seine mitgebrachte zahlreich Cavallerie ihm eine zu große Überlegenheit gegeben haben würde. Der englische General war nicht der Meinung, daß der günstige Augenblick schon angebrochen sey, um die ihm von den Franzosen, mit ihrer ungeheuren Cavallerie in einem flachen Lande angebotene Schlacht anzunehmen. Er wußte, daß 3000 Mann Cavallerie auf der Reise waren, um sich mit ihm zu vereinigen *, und daß außerdem eine Verstärkung von 10,000 Mann Infanterie, wodurch der Verlust, den die alliirte Armee seit vier Monaten erlitten hatte, mehr als ersetzt werden würde, ihrer Ankunft nahe sey. Die Klugheit machte es ihm unter diesen Verhältnissen zum Gesetz, das Vertheidigungs-System zu beobachten und sich nur auf dasselbe zu beschränken. Außer dem neuern Beispiel, welches der Feldzug Massena's ihm über den Werth dieses Systems gegeben hatte, war Lord Wellington zu wohl mit Estremadura bekannt, um nicht zu wissen, daß eine so beträchtliche Armee, wie die unter Soults Commando, und so auf einander gehäuft, in einer verwüsteten und ungesunden Provinz unmöglich lange subsistiren und Krankheiten vermeiden könne. Er sah vorher, daß sie sehr bald genöthigt seyn würde, sich wieder zu theilen und sich Lebensmittel zu verschaffen. : * So lange der Krieg für die alliirte Armee auf Portugal beschränkt war, welches überall bergigt und schwer beizukommen ist, so lange war eine zahlreiche Cavallerie unnöthig. Sobald sich aber für dieselbe eine Aussicht darbot, in einer Ebene mit Vortheil zu agiren, hat auch Lord Wellington die Cavallerie erhalten, welche ihm fehlte. Er hat jetzt, oder wird unmittelbar unter seinem Commando 6 bis 7000 Mann englischer Cavallerie haben, und man kennt den Ruf dieser Truppen. Es gibt noch eine andere Rücksicht, welche man niemals aus den Augen verlieren kann und darf, nämlich diese: -- Die englisch-portugiesische Armee ist die einzige, welche in der Halbinsel existirt. Die spanischen Corps, welche in verschiedenen Provinzen formirt sind, so zahlreich, brav und gut disponirt sie auch seyn mögen, können doch nicht als wirkliche Armeen betrachtet werden. Lord Wellington darf daher niemals die seinige ohne Noth auf's Spiel setzen. Sein Zweck muß es immer seyn, sie in ihrer größten Masse an den Grenzen Portugals zusammenzuhalten. (Was die Möglichkeit der Eroberung dieses Königreichs betrifft, so wird die bisherige lange Erfahrung genug seyn zu beweisen, daß sie in die Classe der Chimären gehöre.) So lange als Lord Wellington seine Armee auf diese Art zusammenhält, so lange sind die Franzosen gezwungen, sich in einer kleinen Entfernung möglichst concentrirt zu halten, um sich einem plötzlichen Einfalle widersetzen zu können, welche die alliirte Armee gegen einen Punct ihrer Positionen machen möchte. Diese Art, Krieg zu führen, hat den Vortheil, daß die spanischen Parteigänger oder Guerrillas Luft erhalten, um zu agiren und den Truppen in den nördlichen Provinzen zugleich Mittel und Gelegenheit gegeben werden, sich völlig zu organisiren und das nördliche Spanien gänzlich zu befreyen, welches schon größtentheils der Fall gewesen ist. In dem Augenblicke, in welchem die Marschälle Soult und Marmont es für nöthig halten, sich entweder ins südliche oder nördliche Spanien zu begeben, um den neuen Feinden die Spitze zu bieten, welche den aus den Drachenzähnen des Cadmus nach der Fabel hervorwachsenden Menschen überall aus der Erde um sie her entspringen; wird Lord Wellington die Freiheit erhalten, nach seinen Gutdünken gegen jede verwundbare Seite sich zu wenden und mit dem ganzen Gewichte seiner Mache auf dieselbe zu fallen. Wenn durch diese Bewegung nun die französischen Armee-Corps zu einer abermaligen Vereinigung unvermeidlich gezwungen werden, so erscheinen die in die Berggegenden geflüchteten Guerillas wieder im Rücken der großen französischen Armee in den Ebenen, und verbreiten dort abermals Schrecken und Verwüstung. Es scheint jetzt, als ob der englische General diese fortdauernde Oscillation in seinen Kriegsoperationsplan mit aufgenommen habe; und man darf sich überzeugt halten, das weder Fabius, noch Wallenstein, noch Turenne dieselbe gemißbilligt haben würden. Von der Spitze seiner Berge, wo eine alliirte Armee bereit ist, um in einem Corps zu agiren, sobald sie durch mehr als 12,000 Mann verstärkt worden, nöthigt jetzt Lord Wellington die französische Armee, sich nicht zu weit auszudehnen, und hält sie gewissermaßen mit seiner Hand fest, entweder um zu ihrer Züchtigung herabzukommen, sobald ein günstiger Augenblick sich darbietet, oder um sie zu beobachten und ihren Bewegungen gegen Norden und Süden zu folgen. Er sah, daß sein Feind fast in allen spanischen Provinzen alles aufs Spiel setzte, um diese wundervolle Vereinigung in den Ebenen von Estremadura zu bewirken, und durfte erwarten, daß die Spanier von dieser kühnen Concentration alle mögliche Vortheile ziehen würden. Es ist in dieser Erwartung nicht betrogen. Die Provincial-Armeen sind reformirt worden *. Die Parteigänger haben sich überall thätiger als je gezeigt; Astorga ist wieder genommen; Gallizien und Asturien sind geräumt; große und wichtige Convoyen sind aufgefangen, und schon am Ende des Junius scheint die Schwierigkeit der Anschaffung von Lebensmitteln für die große Armee die Aufmerksamkeit der französischen Generale weit mehr zu beschäftigen, als die Begierde, einen Versuch gegen die Position der alliirten Armee zu machen. : *) Wir dürfen die Armee von Gallizien hier nicht vergessen, welche sich in diesem Augenblicke unter dem Befehl des Generals Abadia, eines ausgezeichneten und vom Lord Wellington, diesem guten Beurtheiler des Verdienstes, durch besondere Äußerungen seines Beifalls und seiner Achtung dazu empfohlenen Offiziers, mit großer Schnelligkeit bildet. Die Redlichkeit des Generals Abadia bürgt dafür, daß die ungeheuren Hülfsmittel, welche ihm von Cadiz und England zugeschickt worden sind, weder mißbraucht noch versplittert werden. In der Zwischenzeit wird letztere dagegen wieder equipirt. Ihre Verwundete genesen; sie erhält gleichsam mit jeder Flut, welche die Mauern von Lissabon bespült, Verstärkungen; der Sieger von Barrosa ist aus Cadix angekommen, um unter Lord Wellington zu kämpfen und zu siegen; neue portugiesische Truppen werden zu Cintra nach dem Muster der alten gebildet, und während die braven und loyalen Kinder Lusitaniens unter den Waffen bleiben, um ihre Religion, ihren Souverain, und ihr Vaterland zu vertheidigen, bauen ihre Väter die durch die Feinde zerstörten Wohnungen wieder, und die Priester errichten ihre von den Feinden umgestürzten Altäre aufs neue. Das ganze Resultat dieser letzten so gewagten Concentration, deren sehr üble Folgen gewiß noch sich offenbaren werden, ist die Aufhebung der Belagerung von Badajoz für den gegenwärtigen Augenblick gewesen; und dieses Resultat ist ohne Zweifel sehr unbedeutend, wenn man die Größe der dazu angewandten Mittel betrachtet. Quellen und Literatur. *Der Feldzug in Portugal. 1810 --- 1811. London: Gedruckt bei Vogel und Schulze, 13, Poland Street, Oxford Street. Mai 1811. 1810 - 1811, Feldzug von Kategorie: Jahr 1810 Kategorie: Jahr 1811